The Second meeting
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Will the 10 year bazooka bring people from the future back to the past once more?


Hey everybody, it's me! :D

I'm posting this up in geog class, so don't mention anything to my teachers... *shhhh...*

Thank you for all your support and reviews for my previous fanfics! *Party poppers popping*

In any case, my end of year exams are starting on the 30th of September, so I won't be posting any fanfic until the 14th October earliest! And I'm aiming to top my class~ *Party poppers stop popping and the confetti is being cleared up*

And many thanks to PAK for the constructive criticism! I'll do my best for my fanfics! (GYAAA! MY LANGUAGES & HUMANITIES SUCK!) _

As an extra note, all character rights go back to Akira Amano. And there is NO BL CONTENT HERE! It just seems that way thanks to Spanner. Hope i cleared up any misunderstandings... _

Enjoy!

P.s For those having exams starting next week (or around that time), ALL THE BEST! ' o '

* * *

><p><strong>[Some area near the Sawada household]<strong>

"Shoichi, it was nice of you to bring me about Namimori." The blond teen spoke with an odd-shaped lollipop in his mouth. "If my memory's correct, the last time I was here was 10 years in the future. I wanted to learn more about Giappone **[1]** before that."

"Y-yeah… It's not problem at all… But there isn't any reason for you to just drop by here, right?" the hetare looked at his best friend 10-years-in-the-future and tried to stop him.

"That's true, but Vongola's tutor wanted me to take a look at his contacts and headphones. I heard he used a XX Burner **[2]** and he was worried that they were not in top condition for any upcoming battles. I wish I was there to see it…" His words were split in between many attempts to prevent the lollipop from coming out of his mouth.

"I see… But as I said, you don't have to come to Namimori, you know! Especially not to Tsunayoshi-kun's house!" the hetare tried to stop Spanner once more.

"Well, I didn't just come here to visit Vongola. I came here to see how you were doing." Shoichi shivered.

"Ehh?"

**XXX**

**[At the Sawada household]**

"Ahh~~ I'm tired…" Tsuna yawned while sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Let's train even more after lunch then. That should perk you up." Reborn sneered at the brunette.

"HIIIIIIEEE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tsuna started panicking and he positioned his arms in an 'X' as a futile attempt of getting Reborn to change his mind.

"It's okay, Juudaime. I'm here to help you!" Gokedera popped out from under the table.

"Gokudera-kun! What are you doing there?" Tsuna's eyes widened about twice their original size.

"Well, I was trying to find some way to impress you, and while I was doing so, I found this manga and one of the characters could hide in cupboards and vanish. He could also appear from under beds and tables. **[3]** So I thought that if I could do that, you'll be impressed too. You were, weren't you!" Gokudera slipped out from underneath the table and started blabbering excitedly.

"Y… Yeah, I was. That was great, Gokudera-kun."

"I knew it! Copying that white haired clown **[3]** was a great idea after all!" Gokudera did a mini victory dance.

"Yo!" Yamamoto entered the dining room with his baseball bat in one hand, the other end resting on his right shoulder.

"Yamamoto!"

"What are you doing here, Yakyuu-baka?" Gokudera pointed at Yamomoto, who had just interrupted his "moment of self victory".

"I thought Tsuna might have wanted to go play some baseball, so I came." Yamamoto pointed to the bat in his hand.

"Well, you aren't needed here, so you can just go away!"

Before Tsuna could calm Gokudera down and agree on playingbaseball, Lambo ran down the stairs with I-pin close behind. Yamamoto , who had been swinging his bat as a bit of practice, accidentally hit Lambo, which caused him to fly around in different directions. When he finally crashed 'back to earth'…

"Per… Ser… Vere… Rence…**[4]**" Lambo sniffed out before he burst into tears. In the midst of his crying, he took out a huge purple coloured bazooka from his afro.

"The 10 year bazooka!" Tsuna screamed. He was lucky, though, that Bianchi was not around, even if Adult Lambo had come from the future.

***BOOM!***

The purple cloud soon cleared. However, 5-year old kid in a cow suit was still there. Everyone at the scene stared at the crying kid. Tsuna turned to Gokudera, but he did not shrink, nor did he exchanged places with his future self. He turned to Yamamoto and I-pin. They did not exchange places with their future selves either. Was the bazooka faulty?

Suddenly, there was desperate knocking on the door. Tsuna ran over to see who it was. At the door stood two adults. Both were wearing casual clothing, but one of them was typing on a laptop supported by his non-typing hand. The other one was frantically knocking.

"Umm…" the 24 year old hetare started scratching his head. "May I know whether I've just been summoned to Namimori 10 years ago?"

**XXX**

**[Flashback]**

"Well, I didn't just come here to visit Vongola. I came here to see how you were doing." Shoichi shivered.

"Ehh?"

"Ahh, speaking of which, I heard an explosion from that direction." Spanner points to the direction of the Sawada household.

"What? Then… Isn't that bad? Tsunayoshi-kun is there, isn't he!" Shoichi started trembling at the thought of a mafia gang bombing up Tsuna's house.

"Well, let's go check it out!" Spanner said monotonely before he started running.

"W-W-Wait, Spanner!" Shoichi cried before running after him.

All of a sudden, something fell down from the sky. Shoichi looked up. It was a 10 year bazooka bullet!

'AHHH! Spanner, run!"

"Eh?*

***POOF!***

**[Back to the Sawada household]**

"Shoichi-san! Spanner-san!" Tsuna gasped. He never expected to see the two of them in Japan, especially NOT at the front door of his house!

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Yo, Vongola."

"What are you guys doing here? Wait, you guys don't even belong in this time!" Tsuna scrambled all the words in his head out.

"Well, it was a long story and all, but to summarise it our past selves were shot by the 10 year bazooka."

"The 10 year bazooka?" Tsuna screeched. Gokudera and Yamamoto went out of the dining room to see who Tsuna was talking to. I-pin was checking whether Lambo was alright.

"Tch. Why are the two of them here…?" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Yamamoto waved to Shoichi and Spanner.

"And? What are you guys doing here?" Reborn, who appeared out of nowhere, perked up.

"Reborn-san! Well, we were on the way to attend a party for the defeat of Byakuran, but Spanner did not want to leave his laboratory so I had to drag him out of there… And when we had just arrived, we were sent back to the past." Shoichi explained while Spanner continued to type on his laptop.

"Ahh! That reminds me… Shoichi-san, how is the future like now?"

"Everything's fine over there, now that Byakuran has been defeated. But it seems like there are still a few ploblems here and there…" Shoichi muttered under his breath, but he was loud enough for Tsuna to hear him.

"Problems?"

"Ahh, it's nothing much, really."

"That reminds me!" Gokudera ran up to Shoichi excitedly. "Irie Shoichi, how does the future Juudaime look like?"

"Gokudera-kun! " Tsuna tried to stop him, but Shoichi did not want to anger Gokudera, so he continued.

"Maa, maa, calm down for a second."

"W-Well, he is really strong, cool and very boss-like…" Shoichi stammered.

"IS THAT TRUE? THEN HOW DOES HE LOOK LIKE?"

"I have a group photo taken by all of us after the battle, but it's in Spanner's laptop. I'll show it to you…" Shoichi snatched the laptop out of Spanner's hands and searched for the folder.

***POOF!***

The present Irie Shoichi and Spanner came back. Spanner was wearing a party hat that did not seem to fit whatever he was wearing. Shoichi, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor, desperately trying to apologise to somebody.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gokudera and Shoichi screamed simultaneously.

"I was so CLOSE to seeing how the future Juudaime looked like!" Gokudera broke down beside Tsuna, who actually also wanted to see how he himself looked like but never expressed it.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera-san! I'LL NEVER go against you ever again! So PLEASE DON'T THROW YOUR DYNAMITES AT ME!" Shoichi had his eyes shut tight and his head turned away from whoever used to be in front of him. Apparently he had not realized that he was back in the past.

"Ahh, it's the present Vongola." Spanner said before passing the contacts to Tsuna. "Here're your contacts. Make sure you show me your XX Burner next time."

"Y… Yeah, I will."

"Well, I got to go. Guess I'll see you guys another time." Spanner gave a wave before notifying Shoichi that they were back in the present.

"We are? Thank goodness!" Shoichi heaved a sigh of relief before leaving with Spanner.

"Goodbye, Tsunayoshi-kun, Yamaoto-san, and…" Shoichi took one look at the depressed Gokudera, screeched in fright and ran out of the house before slamming the door behind him.

Yamamoto stared at the door for a while before breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess everything's over, huh?"

~The End!~

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>- Italian for Japan.

**[2]**- Refer to Shimon arc, chapter 332.

**[3]**- Xerxes Break from Pandora Hearts.

**[4]**- I wanted to type that line in Japanese. Sadly I didn't know how to type it out... ' ^ '


End file.
